La Guardaespaldas
by joyfulbarbie
Summary: Versión traducida al español de mi fic en proceso 'The Guard'. Universo Alternativo. Alex tiene 16 años y necesita un guardaepaldas. Olivia necesita el dinero que pagan por el trabajo... Super A/O!
1. Lo que viene con el trabajo de Papá

Irene Cabot se encontraba entre la espada y la pared. Su marido, Thomas, había sido electo Alcalde de la ciudad de New York hacia sólo una semana y hacia unos minutos, Irene había sido llamada para asistir a la elección de guardaespaldas personales para ella y sus hijos.

Irene entendía las razones por las que un guardia para cada uno era una necesidad… Pero pedirle a sus hijos que las comprendiesen? Eso era otra cosa.

Irene y Thomas tenían cuatro hijos, dos mujeres y dos varones. Phillip era el primogenitor y con veinte años se encontraba viviendo en el campus de su universidad, por lo tanto él no sería forzado a tener un miembro de personal de seguridad detrás. Caleb tenía doce años. Irene sabía que él estaría más que entusiasmado con la idea de tener su propio 'Hombre de Negro'. A Amy le faltaban únicamente unas pocos semanas antes de cumplir siete, así que ella no necesitaría la asistencia de su guardia las 24 horas del día; considerando que la mayoría de su tiempo lo pasaba en su casa, la escuela o el hogar de algún amigo.

Pero luego, luego venía Alexandra. Ella tenía dieciséis y demandaba por su espacio personal como si demandase la paz mundial. Casi absolutamente todo con ella provocaba una pelea, no, no una pelea, peor, un argumento. Alex tenía razones para defender cada una de sus opiniones y pedidos. _Será increíble como abogada. _Irene sonrió brevemente con su pensamiento. De todas maneras, eso ocurriría en algún futuro lejano, ya que en ese instante, ella tenía que lidiar con su hija adolescente.

La mujer tragó saliva y golpeó en las tres puertas que dirigían a los cuartos de sus hijos. Amy, Caleb y Alex abandonaron sus habitaciones y siguieron los pasos de su madre hasta llegar al living.

Irene se sentó al borde de uno de los amplios sofás. Los dos niños menores se ubicaron en el sillón de tres asientos situado en L al de su madre, esperando que su hermana mayor ocupara el lugar restante. Pero Alex se sentó en el sillón individual que se encontraba directamente enfrente del de donde Irene estaba sentada. La rubia adolescente cruzó piernas y brazos y se acomodó en su asiento con resistencia. Odiaba las reuniones familiares, _nunca_ eran señal de cosas buenas.

La Sra. Cabot suspiró and y con sus ojos trazó un camino que iba de su regazo hacia sus hijos, para finalmente volver a su regazo. "Niños, el jefe de seguridad de su padre me ha pedido un incremento del personal." Irene creyó que esa era una buena forma de comenzar la charla.

"Qué tiene que ver eso con nosotros?" Preguntó Caleb mirando directamente a los ojos de su madre.

"Me han dicho que sería apropiado su cada uno de nosotros contara con un… escolta, por protección. " Inmediatamente después de terminar su frase, Irene observe a su hija mayor. Alex tenía fija en su madre una mirada de incredulidad. El argumento que tomaría lugar entre madre e hija en los próximos minutos ya se podía ver venir. Irene oyó a Caleb decir 'Genial' y continuo hablando "Me encontraré con el jefe en unas horas para elegir quiénes serán nuestros guardias. Si lo desean, pueden venir también y elegir a sus guardaespaldas."

"Como si estuviésemos en una juguetería." Alex comentó sarcásticamente

"Yupi! Juguetes! Mami puedo tener una muñeca nueva? Le he hecho un corte de pelo a Tracy, pero su cabello no volvió a crecer como lo hace el mío." Amy contó.

"Claro, cariño. Pero primero necesitamos seleccionar un guardia para tí. Ya sabes, será como aquellos que aparecen en las películas de princesas. Quieres elegir el tuyo o lo hago yo?" Irene le dijo a su pequeña hija.

"Yo lo haré! Debe lucir igual al de la película: pelo negro y con un bigote gracioso." Amy rió.

"Okay." La madre de los niños miró rápidamente a Caleb y luego a Alex. "Qué hay de ustedes?"

Hermano y hermana intercambiaron miradas y Caleb habló primero. "Yo iré. No quiero que escojas alguien que escuche Beethoven todo el tiempo" Él bromeó y seis ojos miraron hacía Alex.

"Supongo que iré también, temo que este sea tu castigo por aquella vez en la que entré en su habitación cuando tú y papá estaban…"

"Alexandra!" La Sra. Cabot gritó e interrumpió a su hija antes de que pudiese decir algo más. "Cierra la boca ahora o estarás castigada hasta la menopausia." Alex sonrió malignamente y se puso más cómoda en su asiento.

"Qué es la mega-pausa?" Amy preguntó inocentemente a Alex, quién sólo encogió sus hombros.

"No quieres saberlo, Amy, créeme." Caleb puso una mano sobre el pequeño hombre de su hermanita y lo acarició suavemente.

"Bueno, tomen sus bolsos y camperas que saldremos en unos minutos." Irene se levantó de su lugar y dejó la habitación antes de que alguno de sus hijos pudiese decir algo más. Evitando el contacto con su hija de dieciséis años, entró apresuradamente a su cuarto.

Ella había recién comenzado a retocar su maquillaje cuando escuchó a Alexandra tocar la puerta.

'_Bueno, aquí vamos.'_


	2. Lo que sea por mi madre

Olivia Benson tomó el último asiento disponible del subterráneo. Colocó su bolso sobre su regazo y apoyo sus antebrazos sobre este. Un profundo suspiro fue liberado.

Olivia se encontraba camino a su nuevo trabajo, miembro del equipo de seguridad del Alcalde. Ciertamente ella hubiese preferido estar vestida con su uniforme, añadiendo horas cumplidas como oficial en el Departamento de Policía de New York y acercándose cada vez más a ser la detective que tanto deseaba; pero trabajar para el Alcalde le daba a su billetera un nuevo y mayor tamaño, un tamaño que la morocha francamente necesitaba.

Luego de años de rogar, Olivia había logrado convencer a su madre de internarse en un centro de rehabilitación para alcohólicos. Pero al único que su madre había accedido unirse, era además el más costoso de todo el estado de New York.

Al principio, Olivia se había negado a pagar por el programa de 'Rehabilitación para Alcohólicos de Lujo'. Pero luego se dio cuenta que era una oportunidad que le iba a llegar una sola vez en la vida, su madre estaría limpia y sobria luego del tratamiento.

La mujer de 24 años cerró sus ojos para impedir que una lágrima cayese de sus ojos. Olivia no podía recordar una semana entera en la que su madre se hubiese mantenido sobria cada día. Amaba a su madre demasiado, y sabía que su madre también la amaba a ella, pero había días en los que deseaba nunca haber nacido, días en los que se tapaba los oídos con sus manos para evitar que los insultos de su madre llegasen a ella.

El tren se detuvo abruptamente, alejando a Olivia de sus pensamientos. Sólo cinco paradas más y ella y su madre estarían a un paso menos de dejar todos los malos recuerdos olvidados.

La puerta de la habitación de Irene fue abierta y cerrada en cuestión de segundos. Alexandra entró al cuarto pero no pronunció una palabra, simplemente se plantó enfrentando a su madre, quien estaba de espaldas. Alex tenía sus brazos cruzados frente su pecho.

Estaba furiosa. Su enojo le salía por los poros y la mujer mayor lo podía sentir.

"Por favor, explícamelo de nuevo, por qué podría llegar a ser absolutamente necesario para mí tener que tener un 'escolta'?" Usó la misma palabra que su madre había utilizado hacía unos minutos para definir a su futuro guardia.

"Alex, sabes que no te obligaría a hacer esto si no fuese completamente necesario." Irene se giró para ver a su hija firmemente parada enfrente de ella. Intentó lograr algún tipo de contacto al acercar su mano para acariciarle el hombre a Alexandra, pero la joven rubia se corrió antes de que lo lograra.

"Sucede que esa no es la misma opinión que tengo yo de esta situación, madre." La Mirada más feroz que Alex pudo sacar de sí penetró por los ojos de Irene. "Te aseguro que no necesito una niñera." Dijo sin duda alguna.

"Ya lo sé, cariño. Es por ello que quién sea tu guardia será eso y no tu niñera, es por protección únicamente. Tu padre ha sido acosado y amenazado a causa de sus ideales, pensamientos y decisiones anteriormente. Con su nuevo puesto, no creo que precaución, cuando nos referimos a tu seguridad, sea algo a lo que no deberíamos tener en cuenta."

"Pero madre yo-"

"Alex." Irene dijo firmemente. "Por favor, has esto por tu padre. Él ya odia que ustedes tengan que sufrir las consecuencias de su profesión, no lo hagas más difícil." Le rogó a su hija.

La adolescente suspiró y bajó la mirada hacia el piso, luego miró devuelta hacia su madre y habló. "Dos meses de prueba. Ni un día más, ni un día menos. Tomaré mi decisión final cuando los sesenta días hayan pasado. Es eso suficiente para tí?"

Irene sonrió. "Acaba de conseguirse un trato, abogada." Alex se volteó y estaba a punto de salir de la habitación cuando hoyó que su madre la llamaba. "Gracias." Le dijo suavemente, Alex respondió con una pequeña sonrisa y abrió la puerta, sólo unos segundos después, se encontraba fuera del cuarto principal y frente a su hermano menor.

"No le has discutido." Él dijo.

Alex asintió con su cabeza. "Es importante para ella, además. No me siento con humor para discutir." Miró a su hermano dándole una sonrisa cansada.

"Alexandra Cabot sin humor de tener una discusión? Quién eres y qué le has hecho a mi hermana?" Bromeó mientras se inclinaba contra la pared de color amarillo claro.

"Sucede, especialmente luego de ganarle a tu hermano pequeño en un juego de ajedrez, como te derroté anoche." Alex sonrió malignamente colocando una mano a cada lado de su cadera.

"Yo que tú me consigo el mejor guardaespaldas, lo necesitarás." Caleb amenazó a Alex y comenzó a perseguirla por toda la mansión. Atravesaron la sala de estar, la cocina, el comedor y dos corredores hasta llegar al jardín donde uno de sus perros se les unió. Varios de los sirvientes se detuvieron por un momento para ser testigos del hermoso momento de juego entre los hermanos.

Alex finalmente se rindió, luego de quince minutes de continuo escape; desató el lazo blanco que decoraba su cabello dorado y lo flameó en señal de paz. Ella reclinó su pecho y colocó una mano sobre cada rodilla.

"Tú ganas, Caleb, tú ganas." Dijo con su último aliento. Alex dejó su cuerpo relajar y se acostó de espaldas sobre el verde césped. Caleb ocupó lugar a su lado y admiró las nubes que flotaban en el extenso cielo sobre ellos.

"Recuerdas cuando Phillip nos llevó a acampar?" Caleb compartió el recuerdo con su hermana.

"Phillip olvidó empacar la tienda. Tuvimos que dormir fuera durante todo el fin de semana. Mamá casi nos asesinó al enterarse." Alex dejó salir una larga y sonora risa.

Segundos después, sintió a su hermano girar y vio que este la estaba enfrentando cara a cara. "Extraño cuando te ríes así" Caleb declaró.

"Yo también lo extraño, sabes?" Una media sonrisa se plantó en su rostro. Alex levantó su torso nuevamente. "Vamos, debemos elegir a nuestros X-Men" Tomó su mano e hizo que él también se levantara del suelo. Encontraron a Irene y Amy y los cuatro miembros del clan Cabot partieron hacia la oficina del jefe de seguridad. Sería un largo día.


	3. Guardias Potenciales

Irene entró en el edificio con su hija de seis años tomándola de la mano mientras que Alex y Caleb seguía detrás de ellas. Los cuatro Cabot ingresaron la oficina del jefe de seguridad y vieron a un hombre calvo de alrededor de 60 años esperándolos.

"Irene! Que bueno verte de nuevo!" El saludó a la Sra. Cabot.

"También a ti, Don." Ella sonrió al hombre mayor e introdujo a sus hijos. "Niños, este es el jefe de seguridad Donald Cragen. Jefe, estos son Amy, Caleb y Alex."

"Es un placer conocerlos. Sus padres me han hablado maravillas de cada uno de ustedes." Cragen dijo. Los tres chicos Cabot sonrieron y saludaron a Don educadamente antes de que este les empezase a explicar cómo sería el proceso de selección.

Cragen ya se había ocupado de pre-seleccionar a sus veinte mejores hombres. Una mesa y cinco sillas habían sido colocadas en otra habitación cercana pocos minutos antes a la llegada de la familia. Ingresaron a la nueva área y todos tomaron asiento mirando a los archivos dejados sobre la mesa. Los papeles contenían la información apropiada y necesaria sobre cada uno de los veinte guardias potenciales.

Quién Alex identificó como la secretaria de Cragen entró a la habitación con ellos y se mantuvo de pie cerca de la puerta. Luego de unos segundos acomodándose en su lugar, Cragen hizo un ademán de manos dirigido a la mujer y ella llamó un nombre fuera del cuarto.

Un hombre blanco y alto ingresó. Saludó a quienes se encontraban dentro de las cuatro paredes y se ubicó en la silla situada a unos metros de donde Cragen y la familia estaban sentados. Cada uno tomó el primer archive de sus pilas, a excepción de Amy quien lo compartía con su madre.

Irene empezó a formular simples preguntas al caballero y la entrevista duró aproximadamente unos quince minutos. Luego de haber este dejado la habitación, los Cabot tomaron apuntes de sus opiniones respecto a él y llamaron al próximo aspirante.

La búsqueda había comenzado hacía ya más de tres horas, y con sólo cinco hombres más por entrevistar, Irene decidió que era hora de un pequeño descanso, especialmente por Amy.

Cragen salió de la habitación y se dirigió a las máquinas expendedoras para conseguirle a la familia algo de beber y de comer.

"Qué opinan hasta ahora?" La madre preguntó a sus hijos.

"Me gusto el que parecía un rapero." Caleb buscó entre sus carpetas de archivos hasta encontrar el que quería. "Este! Odafin Tutuola. Genial nombre, no lo creen?"

"Me encantó; luce como si iría a patear el trasero si llegas a desobedecer. Odafin será perfecto para ti." Alex frotó el pelo de su hermano menor y rió.

"Ah, si? Cuál has elegido tú, mi querida hermana?" Él preguntó.

"No me he decidido por ninguno en especial. " La rubia elevó y bajó sus hombros. "Gracias al cielo que aún hay cinco opciones más." Murmuró. "Qué hay de ti, Amy?" Dirigió la atención a su hermanita.

"Ninguno de ellos luce como el de las películas de princesas!" La niña pequeña hizo un mohín.

Sus familiares mayores intercambiaron miradas. Habían visto las fotografías de los cinco guardias restantes, ninguno de ellos tenía el cabello negro ni contaba con un bigote como Amy quería.

De repente, Irene abrió sus ojos y habló fuerte y claro. "Tengo una idea!" La madre dijo como si acabase de descubrir la pólvora. "Qué pasaría si, en lugar de escoger uno como el guardia de la princesa, eliges uno que luzca como su príncipe?"

El pequeño rostro de Amy no podría haber tenido una sonrisa más grande que luego de que su madre comentó su idea. Iba a tener su propio príncipe para que la escolte, ¡y sólo tenía seis años! "Ya sé cuál!" Rápidamente buscó entre las fotos de los candidates y gritó un agudo 'él' cuándo finalmente encontró la que deseaba.

"Brian Cassidy." Irene leyó en el revés de la foto. "Me gusta. Si ninguno de los siguientes te agrada más, él puede ser tu guardia." Sonrió con cariño a su hija más joven.

Cragen rergesó con jugos y galletas de la máquina expendedora. Los Cabot menores arrasaron con las provisiones y luego de unos minutos de descanso todos volvieron a su búsqueda.

Otros dos hombres entraron y salieron en los siguientes veinte minutos. Ninguno de ellos dió a la familia una mejor impresión que la de quienes ya habían sido escogidos. Alex estaba cerca de perder la paciencia, ni uno de los guardias que Cragen había propuesto había llamado su atención durante las entrevistas.

Hasta su madre había elegido ya su guardaespaldas, Elliot Stabler. Él tenía una parte de descendencia irlandesa, y si Alex conocía a su madre, esa fue la principal razón de su elección. La bisabuela de Irene era irlandesa, por lo tanto el hecho de que el hombre tuviese algo de verde en su sangre, la había hecho sentir segura y confiar en Elliot al instante.

A la mitad de la entrevista del antepenúltimo candidato se oyó que alguien tocaba la puerta. La secretaria del jefe dejó la habitación y regresó de inmediato.

"Jefe Cragen, Benson está aquí." Le dijo al hombre mayor.

"Oh, había olvidado por completo que hoy era su primer día, deja que entre. Le diré lo básico y continuaremos con las entrevistas." Don le dio instrucciones a su secretaria.

La mujer asintió y abrió la puerta, dejando a la morocha entrar. Cragen ya se encontraba de pie y caminando hacia la puerta para saludar a la nueva miembro de su equipo. Sus manos se dieron un apretón y el jefe comenzó a hablar.

Alex no podía evitar tener su mirada fija en ella. Nunca había visto alguien tan hermosa, fuerte e imponente como la mujer parada a sólo unos metros. Era como si estuviese atrapada por ella. La rubia tuvo que recordarse a sí misma cerrar su boca, pero su cuerpo no le respondía. Sólo podía seguir mirando a la preciosa dama de ojos marrones que hablaba con Don.


	4. Una agradable experiencia

Alexandra Cabot sintió un mar de emociones recorriendo su estómago. En silencio, maldijo a cada una de las hormonas de su cuerpo adolescente.

Ojos azules comenzaron a admirar cada curva de la mujer de piel color oliva. Vio cómo su largo y oscuro cabello caía recto para terminar sobre el pecho de la dama. Una camiseta blanca y un sweater de color azul estaban situados por debajo de la campera de cuero marrón que se volvía un tanto más ajustada en donde era necesario. La morocha usaba un par de pantalones negros que Alex nunca creyó pudiesen lucir tan bien en alguien, o siquiera la mitad de bien.

Un ruidoso estornudo alejó a Alex de su fantasía, ella miró luego hacia donde se encontraba el guardia potencial que habían estado entrevistando antes de la llegada de la mujer.

La reunión había sido interrumpida luego de cinco minutos de su comienzo, pero Alex no recordaba ni el nombre del postulante. Ella ojeó el archivo que se encontraba en la mesa. "_Chester Lake"_ Leyó la rubia_._ Él parecía ser un buen hombre y Cragen lo había pre-seleccionado, así que también debería ser bueno en su trabajo. Pero a ella simplemente no le agradaba la idea de tener a Lake dando vueltas alrededor suyo durante todo el día. Ahora, la imagen de tener a la moroch- _Benson, _Alex recordó la conversación previa entre el Jefe y su secretaria. La simple idea de la Srta. Benson siguiendo detrás de ella cada vez que salía de su hogar parecía sacada de uno de sus más preciados sueños.

Chester estornudó una vez más. "Salud." Benson habló con un mayor volumen por primera vez desde su llegada y Alex deseó haber grabado el momento en un CD así podría escuchar esa hermosa voz cada vez que quisiese. _Oh, Cabot, estás arruinada. Controla tus hormonas antes de que digas algo estúpido._

Y eso fue exactamente lo que ocurrió, porque mientras Alex concluía su pensamiento, vio como Benson y Cragen se despedían con un apretón de manos. La adolescente no podía permitir que la mujer deje el cuarto, aun menos si eso significaba que ella debería seguir entrevistando hombres a los que ella no quería como su guardia.

La morocha se volteó y cuando se encontraba a sólo unos pasos de la salida 'algo estúpido' la detuvo.

"Espera." Alex dijo rápidamente y miró a Cragen. "La quiero a ella."

"Pues, claro que lo haces." Caleb murmuró suficientemente alto como para que su hermana lo oyese. El codo de Alex chocó contra el suyo y el joven niño rió por lo bajo.

"Me refiero como mi guardaespaldas." Ella reformuló su frase y todos los presentes miraron a la rubia adolescente incrédulos.

La morocha movió sus ojos hacia Alex por primera vez desde su llegada. Había estado tan predispuesta a comenzar a trabajar lo más pronto posible que había concentrado su mente sólo en las palabras de Cragen.

La alta mujer sintió la energía, luz y poder que desprendían de los brillantes ojos azules. Ella había visto previamente fotos y videos de Alexandra en las noticias y personalmente la rubia era tal como la mostraban, sólo que un billón de veces más hermosa.

Sus ojos marrones miraron de nuevo hacia Cragen, esperando que él diese el veredicto y decidiera conceder o no la moción. Don estaba por hablar cuando otra voz se escuchó primero.

"Alex, aunque c, el Jefe Cragen ya ha pre-seleccionado una cantidad de veinte diferentes hombres entre los cuales elegir. Deberías decidirte por uno de ellos." Irene intentó hacer que su hija entre en razón, pero sabía que una vez que Alex tenía algo en la mira, no descansaría hasta obtener lo que deseaba.

"Madre, creo que si alguien debe estar siguiéndome las veinticuatro horas del día, es mi derecho decidir libremente quién será esa persona. Y, como tú lo has dicho, estoy completamente segura de que la Srta. Benson haría un excelente trabajo." Alex le respondió a Irene con la voz más profesional que pudo adquirir.

La Sra. Cabot suspiró mirando debajo hacia la mesa. "Jefe?" Sus ojos y los del resto se situaron en Cragen esperando que tomase una decisión. El hombre mayor deliberó en silencio por unos momentos antes de hablar.

"Si eso es lo que desea, Srta. Cabot… También es mi opinión que la Srta. Benson hará un excelente trabajo como su guardia personal." Donald dijo y las dos jóvenes mujeres involucradas sonrieron.

Chester Lake se puso de pie. "Entonces, creo que volveré a mis deberes diarios." Él se despidió educadamente de todos y abandonó la habitación.

"Gracias, Jefe Cragen." Alex agradeció al hombre calvo con entusiasmo.

"Mami, podemos volver a casa ahora?" Amy tiró insistentemente de la pollera de su madre.

"Si, Amy." Irene dejó su asiento y sus hijos la imitaron.

"Sus nuevos guardias estarán a su servicio en el momento en el que lleguen a su hogar, llamaré al resto ahora y les daré su dirección para que estén lo más rápido posible. Aunque, la Srta. Benson puede partir junto con ustedes ahora mismo." Cragen señaló a la nueva guardia de Alex al terminar su oración.

Irene asintió con la cabeza. "Esperaba que pudiesen pasar todo el fin de semana con la familia. Así todos podrían conocerse mejor." Ella dijo.

"Estoy seguro de que no será problema, Irene." Él respondió al pedido de la dama.

"Nos veremos prontamente entonces." La mujer Cabot se despidió y sus dos hijos menores a siguieron primero.

Los ojos de Alex se encontraron con los marrones de su nueva guardaespaldas y la morocha le sonrió. _Estoy segura de que me acostumbraré felizmente a esa sonrisa. _Ella pensó mientras sus labios se encorvaban devolviendo la sonrisa.

"Después de usted, Srta. Cabot." La alta mujer situada al lado de la puerta le indicó a Alex que abandone la habitación primero.

La rubia tomó unos pasos y cuando se encontraba en frente a la otra mujer, se detuvo y le habló. "Creo que sería mejor si me llama sólo Alex, Srta. Benson."

"Alex será entonces, pero sólo si me llama Olivia." Ella dijo y Alex por poco se derritió en los gentiles ojos marrones de Olivia hablándole.

Manteniendo su sonrisa en alto, caminó a través de la puerta con Olivia siguiéndola. Pocos segundos después, ambas mujeres se encontraban detrás del resto del clan Cabot. Caleb desaceleró su caminata y se acercó a su hermana.

"Entonces, sigues estando en contra de tener guardaespaldas?" Él sonrió traviesamente mientras le daba varios vistazos a Olivia.

"Sabes qué? Creo que esta experiencia será mucho más agradable de lo que creí que sería." Alex sonrió a su hermano menor luego de susurrarle en cerca del oído. Miró a Olivia por una última vez antes de entrar al auto.

_Oh si, absolutamente voy a disfrutrar tenerla a ella siguiéndome a todos lados._


	5. La Nueva Cenicienta

Lo que ella pensó que sería un corto camino de veinte minutos hacia la residencia Cabot, fácilmente se convirtió en un interrogatorio para Olivia. Ella no había sido entrevistada por la familia como el resto de sus colegas… colegas que ella aún no conocía. Empezó a pensar en que los otros guardias deberían ser hombres experimentados, con años de lealtad a la Oficina de Gobierno. Olivia no sabía absolutamente nada sobre sus compañeros de trabajo; apenas si sabía algo sobre la persona que debería proteger bajo _cualquier _circunstancia! _Y eso que apenas se es que es rubia y caliente. _Ella pensó mientras miraba de reojo a la joven sentada a su lado. _Cállate, Benson. Tiene 16 años por el amor de Dios! Y sin mencionar que trabajas para ella. _

"Olivia, puedes abrir la ventana un poco, por favor?" Alex le preguntó y delicadamente colocó su mano sobre la rodilla de la morocha. Olivia deseó que Alex hubiera ubicado su mano en otras partes de su anatomía... _Oh, mierda! Estoy actuando como una maldita adolescente, por culpa de una maldita adolescente! Necesito tener acostarme con alguien lo antes posible._

Olivia asintió luego de dares cuenta que Alex le estaba pidiendo que realice una acción. Ella empezó a abrir la ventana y se detuvo a medio camino.

Estaban llegando a destino y el gran portón situado previamente a la entrada principal de la casa estaba a unos pocos metros de distancia. Una vez que lo habían atravesado, Olivia podría ver la casa perfectamente. Su mandíbula se abrió al ver la hermosa mansión del alcalde. Parecía sacada de una película, o quizás más de una.

El clan Cabot entró a su hogar con Olivia siguiendo por detrás, sus abrigos fueron colgados y la Sra. Cabot informó a sus hijos de que tenía cosas por hacer y se les uniría nuevamente para la cena, momentos antes de que ella desapareciera, el teléfono de Alex sonó.

La adolescente abrió su móvil y leyó el mensaje de texto que había recibido mientras que su madre se giraba y emprendía su camino.

"Mamá! Espera!" Ella llamó a la mujer. "No creo que cene con ustedes esta noche. Trevor hará una fiesta de despedida a Abbie antes de que parta para la universidad, estás de acuerdo si no me les uno para la cena?" Alex eligió sus palabras cuidadosamente al pedir permiso. Ella no quería que Olivia piense que era una niña; era una adulta joven, capaz de tomar sus propias decisiones, pero también sabía lo mucho que a su madre le gustaba pensar lo contrario y hacerla pedir permiso para absolutamente.

"Claro, Alex. Siempre y cuando lleves a Olivia contigo, no tengo problema. Envíale mis felicitaciones a Abbie." Irene dijo, dándole a su hija una suave sonrisa antes de partir a hacia su dormitorio.

Alex se encontraba en shock por las palabras de su madre. '_Lleva a Olivia contigo'. _Iba a asistir a una fiesta con Olivia? Eso era mucho más que simplemente excitante. Iba a requerir de toda la tarde para alistarse. Ella necesitaba algo sexy, pero igualmente con clase y maduro, y necesitaba estar cómoda también; ninguna mujer valía el precio de la incomodidad.

Alex miró hacia la morocha a su lado. Olivia se encontraba hablando animadamente con Amy quien le preguntaba sobre sus princesas favoritas. Ella se debía agachar con sus manos sobre sus rodillas para hablar con la niña. Los ojos de la guardaespaldas lucían aún más brillantes que antes y la hermosa sonrisa en su cara estaba haciendo que Alex se derritiera. _Bueno, quizás ella si vale usar un atuendo incómodo por una noche. _Alex sonrió a sí misma y se unió a la conversación entre su guardia y su hermana pequeña.

"Y cuál es tu princesa favorita Amy?" Olivia preguntó dulcemente.

"La bella durmiente! Porque se parece a mi hermana." La niña se abalanzó sobre las largas piernas de Alex y la abrazó. "Lucías igual a ella con el vestido de tu cumpleaños."

"Aw, muchas gracias Amy!" Alex le devolvió el abrazo a la pequeña rubia. "Aún quieres ser Cenicienta cuando seas mayor?" Ella preguntó repentinamente, teniendo una idea en su cabeza.

"Sip! Tendré mi propia hada madrina y ella me hará los vestidos más. Tendré un vestido azul, un vestido rosa, un vestido violeta, un vestido naranja, un vestido Amarillo, un vestido blanco, uno con moños, uno con rayas, uno con corazones, uno con flores, uno con-."

Ella fue interrumpida por su hermana mayor. "Tengo una idea!" Alex anunció entusiasmada. "Por qué no practicamos la escena en la que el príncipe encuentra tu zapatilla?" Ella sonrió a Amy.

"SIIIIIIIIII!" La niña corrió tan rápido como pudo hacia la cima de la gran escalera, Alex la siguió detrás.

La Cabot adolescente fue por detrás de una puerta y la niña de seis años bajó las escaleras corriendo, mientras Alex imitaba el ruido de las campanadas del reloj. Amy abandonó su 'zapatilla de cristal' en uno de los escalones y terminó su camino abrazando a Olivia.

La morocha intentó hacer un comentario pero fue callada por la menor. "Aquí viene la mejor parte." Amy dijo con una sonrisa.

Alex salió de donde se escondía, caracterizada como El Gran Duque con su cabello atado y un recién dibujado bigote. Ella trotó pretendiendo 'atrapar a la princesa' y gritó sus líneas. Vislumbró el objeto dejado sobre el escalón de mármol y cobró una cara de pánico cuando lo tomó en sus manos. Alex finalizó su acto y corrió a atrapar a su hermanita entre sus brazos mientras le dejaba un beso sonoro en su mejilla. "He encontrado a la princesa! Príncipe Encantador! He encontrado a su princesa mi señor!" Gritó Alex sin dejar que Amy escapara de sus brazos.

"Oh, Duque, cómo podría agradecerle por su labor?" Olivia se unió a la escena haciendo que su voz suene unos tonos más grave. "Cenicienta!" Alex pasó a Amy a los fuertes brazos de la morocha. "Estoy tan feliz de que la he encontrado! Deseo preguntarle algo."

"Y que vendría a ser eso, Príncipe?" Amy dijo juguetonamente mientras enlazaba sus manos por detrás del cuello color oliva.

"Cenicienta, amor de mi vida, dama más hermosa de todo el reino, me concedería el honor de ser mi princesa?"

"SI, Príncipe!" La pequeña rubia rosó su nariz contra la base del cuello de Olivia y bostezó.

"Creo que la princesa necesita su sueño de belleza." Alex tomó a Amy devuelta entre sus brazos y ambas mujeres caminaron hacia el cuarto de la niña para meterla en su cama.

Una vez que Amy se encontraba descansando pacíficamente entre sus sábanas rosas, Alex dejó una lámpara de no gran tamaño encendida y apagó el resto. "Que tenga dulces sueños, Princesa." Ella plantó un beso en su frente y susurró. "Te amo hermanita."

"También te amo, Lexi." Amy murmulló medio dormida.


	6. La Fiesta, Parte I

El sillón en el que Olivia esperaba sentada a que Alex se terminara de vestir comenzaba a sentirse incómodo. Durante la primera hora que había pasado en esa posición Olivia no había hecho mucho más que chequear la hora en su teléfono innumerables veces y observar detenidamente el cielo raso. Luego, Irene había aparecido y, viendo que cerca la morocha estaba de perder la paciencia, la dama Cabot le otorgó un libro a Olivia para que se entretuviera.

De eso ya había pasado otra hora y media y Olivia estaba perdiendo su concentración en el libro. Casi milagrosamente, Olivia sintió su teléfono vibrar. Lo abrió y vio un mensaje de texto que provenía de su buena amiga Casey.

Olivia Benson y Casey Novak se habían conocido en su primer año de escuela secundaria y desde entonces que eran inseparables. La pelirroja de veintitrés años recientemente graduada de la universidad se encontraba de mochilera por toda Latino América. Habían pasado ya cuatro meses desde la partida de Casey y aún quedaban cuatro más hasta su regreso a Nueva York.

El par de amigas se enviaban correos y se llamaban todos los días para actualizarse y contarse todas las novedades. Así que apenas Olivia supo de su nuevo trabajo como guardia de Alex, ella se lo informó a Casey y la joven pelirroja estaba aprovechándose del asunto, molestando y tomándole el pelo a su amiga en cada oportunidad que se le presentaba.

'Cmo t trata la malcriadita, Liv?' Olivia leyó el mensaje y casi que se arrepintió de haberle contado a Casey sobre Alex.

'Oh, Vamos Case. Ella no es tan mala, seré su escolta en una fiesta esta noche." Olivia contestó y rápidamente recibió una respuesta

'Cuidate & n tmes mcho. n kiero q pierdas t trabajo el 1dia.'

'Alguna vez te mencione lo irritante que es que abrevies todas las palabras en los mensajes?' La morocha escribió y envió el mensaje mitad seria y mitad riéndose.

'Sep:P llamame LAP dsps d la fiesta! TKM!' Olivia miraba fijamente a la pantalla de su teléfono mientras intentaba descifrar lo que decia. Bueno, :P es una carita, ahora… LAP? Rayos Casey! Que significa eso?

La puerta de la habitación de Alex se abrió y mientras Olivia levantaba su vista guardaba su teléfono automáticamente, definitivamente podría traducir el mensaje a español en otro momento.

Alex vestía una remera gris con caída y de manga corta que mostraba un hombro junto con un par de ajustados jeans negros, y para cuando la rubia salió de su habitación, Olivia lucía su boca bien abierta. El cabello de Alex estaba suelto y un par de clásicos aros redondos y plateados completaban su atuendo. Nadie podría jamás notar que Alexandra Cabot tenía sólo dieciséis años mientras vestía esas ropas. La morocha se recordó a sí misma que debía hablar e intentó hablarle a Alex con una voz casual. "Luces bien." Ella sonrió y se levantó, apuntando a la puerta con su brazo. "Lista para irnos?"

"Más lista imposible."

Alex eligió la música camino a la fiesta. El auto se detuvo momentáneamente cuando la luz roja del semáforo se los indicó y Olivia rompió el silencio entre ellas. "Entonces, quiénes son estos Trevor y Abbie con los que vamos a festejar?" La rubia se rió al escuchar la expresión que Olivia había empleado.

"Trevor y yo eramos vecinos de niños y desde entonces somos mejores amigos. Abbie cursó el secundario con él y son muy buenos amigos. Conocí Abbie en casa de Trevor hace algunos años y somos… amigas." Alex explicó mientras manejaba hacia la casa de Trevor.

Olivia notó como Alex había hecho una mínima pausa antes de decir que ella y Abbie eran amigas pero decidió no mencionarlo. "Y ahora Abbie se va a la universidad?" Olivia preguntó.

"Si, había comenzado sus estudios en NYU pero ella es de Texas y este año quiere volver a Dallas así que estudiará allí por los próximos dos semestres, mínimo." Alex ojeó a su pasajera. "Quiere reencontrarse con su vaquera interior, ya sabes."

Olivia rió levemente y miró fuera de la ventana. La noche era clara y el cielo estaba cubierto de brillantes estrellas. Ella focalizó su atención en la fresa brisa que provenía de su ventana y luego de unos minutos sintió como Alex estacionaba el auto en frente a la casa de Trevor.

Música invadió los oídos de ambas mujeres mientras hacían su camino hacia la entrada principal. Alex abrió el pequeño placard cerca de la entrada y colgó los abrigos de ella y Olivia. Rápidamente examinó la habitación en busca de sus amigos y logró distinguir a Trevor del resto de los presentes.

Alex encaminó hacia donde él se encontraba con Olivia siguiéndola detrás de ella. Alex abrazó a su más cercano amigo y una vez separados, lo presentó a su compañía. "Trevor, ella es Olivia Benson. Olivia, Trevor Langan."

El joven hombre ojeó a Olivia de pies a cabeza. Él había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con Alex hacía apenas unas horas y le había resultado demasiado simple darse cuenta de que a su amiga le gustaba su nueva guardia. Ahora, conociendo a la morocha en persona, entendía el porqué. Trevor velozmente le dio una mirada de aprobación a Alex y miró luego de vuelta a Olivia. "Un placer conocerla, Alex habló maravillas de ti. Debes realmente haberla… impresionado." Dijo pícaramente.

La rubia tosió antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo más y cambió el tema de conversación habilidosamente. "Has visto a Abbie?" Ella le preguntó a Trevor.

"Se encontraba aquí hace unos minutos." Trevor volteó su cabeza y vio a la mujer Texana parada a pocos metros con un vaso de plástico rojo en su mano. "Allí." Trevor indicó donde Abbie estaba y los tres caminaron hacia ella.

"Alex! Parece como si no te hubiera visto en años!" Abbie abrazó a la rubia en el momento en que la vio.

"Lo se! No puedo creer que ya estés yéndote a la universidad en Texas!" Alex dijo entusiasmada. "Oh, Abbie ella es Olivia Benson, mi nueva guardia. Olivia, ella es Abbie." Alex introdujo a ambas mujeres.

"Wow. A ti si que siento que no te he visto durante años, Liv." Abbie murmuró cuando finalmente vio a la mujer que se encontraba parada al lado de Alex. "Qué sucedió con la NYPD?"

"Es... una muy, muy larga historia." Olivia respondió. "Es bueno verte de nuevo." Ella le ofreció a Abbie un intento de sonrisa.

"Esperen. Ustedes se conocen?" Alex preguntó sorprendida.

"Si, nos acostamos un par de veces." Abbie dijo casualmente y Olivia lucía como si estuviera cerca de poder matarla. Quién responde esa pregunta con esa respuesta? No es como si Abbie estuviese mintiendo o nada parecido, pero cualquier ser humano con una mínima cantidad de sentido común hubiera notado que ese tipo de datos no son los que uno quiere divulgar a su empleador en su primera noche de trabajo.

"Oh, eso es… genial." Alex dijo recuperándose del momento de shock. "Necesito alcohol." Ella dejó la conversación y encaminó hacia donde estaban las bebidas.

"Qué rayos pasa contigo?" Olivia casi gritó a Abbie.

"Hey, cálmate, no es como si no me hubiese acostado también con Alex." Abbie dijo y tomó un sorbo de su vaso.

"Te acostaste con ella?" Olivia preguntó y sólo llegó a ver a Abbie asentir porque un segundo después de la confirmación estaba buscando a Alex.

Ella encontró a la rubia fuera de la casa, en una terraza donde alrededor de diez personas estaban gozando del buen clima de la velada. Los antebrazos de Alex estaban ubicados sobre una alta cerca de madera que soportaba una buena parte de su peso total. Olivia se acercó e imitó la posición.

"Siento haberme ido… Es que era..." Alex empezó a hablar.

"Demasiado incómodo." Olivia terminó su oración y vio a Alex asentir. "Si, lo sé, Abbie no debería haber mencionado eso…"

Silencio apareció entre ellas y fue lo único que hubo en el aire por unos minutos hasta que Alex habló de nuevo. "Yo también me acosté con ella, sabes?"

"En realidad... Si, lo sé." Alex miró confundida a Olivia. "Ella lo comentó después de que te fuiste." La morocha explicó y las mejillas de Alex se enrojecieron.

La rubia dirigió su mirada al piso. "Genial, esto cada vez se pone mejor." Ella rió nerviosamente y miró de nuevo hacia Olivia. "Yo… voy a volver adentro. La brisa fresca es genial pero necesito algo más para despejar mi mente."

"Por favor no dejes que mucho alcohol sea lo que necesites. No soy tu niñera pero tu madre me patearía el trasero si vuelves a tu casa alcoholizada." Olivia dijo y Alex rió con ella.

La rubia mordió su labio inferior suavemente. "No te preocupes, no la dejaría arruinar ese hermoso trasero tuyo." Ella sonrió maliciosamente y regresó a la casa dejando una atónita Olivia Benson parada en la terraza.

'Por Dios, Cabot! De donde sacaste las agallas para decir eso?' Alex pensó sonriendo mientras se acercaba a la pista de baile.


End file.
